With Time
by Cole
Summary: Veronica thinks over what the murder case has cost her which is more than she ever imagined. complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: With Time  
Author: Cole  
Pairing/Character: LoVe  
Word Count: 1,132  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Veronica thinks over what the murder case has cost her which is more than she ever imagined.  
Spoilers/Warnings: 1x22 some swearing  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Veronica Mars. Just some clean old fun while I'm waiting with baited breath for next season!

Authors note: This is my first Veronica Mars Fanfic so let me know if it's all right. I will defiantly continue this story if you guys like it.

With Time

Veronica rolled over in bed trying desperately to get comfortable and unable to. There were factors against her though, it was a typical hot California summer night and air conditioning was something for rich people. There was also the fact that it wasn't her bed or even her home. That probably had much more to do with it than the weather.

Veronica looked around the room that her best friend had given up for her. Basketball posters layered the walls along with occasional trophy. Her eyes kept being drawn to the picture of Wallace with his mom and brother. They looked so normal, whatever normal was.

Alicia had insisted that she had come to stay with them and then insisted that Veronica take Wallace's room. Wallace hadn't even argued a sure sign that something was wrong. But then Wallace hadn't spoken to her very much since they found out. He had just hovered, watching her, making sure she was alright, or as alright as she could be.

It wasn't that the room was uncomfortable it was that she was. It didn't matter much though; she couldn't imagine herself staying for very long. Veronica always had a thousand things going on, she was always moving in a million different directions. It made her uncomfortable to stay in one place to not be able to move freely, to be watched so closely.

She hadn't seen many people since the first few days after they had found out who really killed Lilly. Duncan had visited and they had talked, sort of. Neither really knew how to act now that the sibling barrier had been removed, not to mention the legal problems his parents were having. Neither Duncan nor Veronica was really worried about that though, they were Kane's they would be fine. A fine here, some community service there and it would all go away.

Weevil had visited also just making sure she was alright. He hadn't asked of course but she could tell form the way his eyes looked her over looking for all her bruises the reason he was there.

The one person that had affected her the most was of course Logan. He had come over as soon as he heard not even caring that it was the middle of the night.

"_I was hoping it would be you." Veronica smiled but then stopped, seeing the devastated look on Logan's face._

_He was standing in front of her in the same clothes he had been wearing the day before and he reeked of alcohol but that wasn't what caught her attention. Logan's face looked pale and drawn but even that didn't compare to eyes. They stared at her hard and desperate begging for the truth, begging for comfort._

_Veronica immediately wrapped her arms around him. Logan buried his face in her shoulder. She had no idea how long they stood like that before he pulled away to look her over, his eyes searching her, making sure she was alright. _

"_Did he hurt you? The radio… It said he… hurt you." Logan's eyes landed on her face were her forehead was sporting quite the bruise._

_Veronica brought her hand up to it trying to cover it. "Most of them are just from when I crashed my car. They'll heal. I'm fine, really."_

"_You're fine? Well you look like hell. What about your dad? Is he fine?" Logan yelled._

"_The doctor said he'll be fine in time." She told him quietly. "Logan… I'm so sorry… I know I hurt you."_

_Logan didn't say anything instead he leaned in close to Veronica bringing his hands to her head and gently kissing her forehead where her bruise lay. After a moment he stepped back and looked at her. "You told me you trusted me, and you didn't, you don't. I don't think you know how to trust."_

_Veronica tired to say something, anything but there was nothing to say because it was the truth. Instead she just watched as Logan walked away._

"I used to think that solving the case was the key to our happiness. Solve the case and my reputation is restored. Solve the case and your mom comes home. Solve the case and you go back to being a normal teenage girl."

It was less than a year ago that her dad had said that and even with everything that had happened in the year and a half after Lilly had died Veronica couldn't believe that she had been still naive enough to believe that everything would be fixed by solving the case. Well she had solved the case. Murderer in jail. End of story. Cue the trumpets. Except that wasn't the end of the story, nothing had worked out like she had thought it would.

Her mom come and gone taking with her the fifty grand that was suppose to put her through college. Well she was done with her. As the old saying went "Fool me once same on you, fool me twice shame on me."

Her dad's reputation hadn't just been restored; he was the misunderstood underdog sheriff that never gave up in his pursuit of justice. Sheriff Lamb had of course put his own personal spin on it saying Keith Mars was the best Sheriff Neptune had ever had and it had been such a sad day when he was voted out." Her dad was practically a saint but there would be no recall election this time.

As for being a normal teenage girl? That would never happen, at first because when all the statements had been made. Aaron Echolls in jail and the Kane's out on bail it was just in time for the story to break. Veronica Mars social pariah was now the girl Aaron Echolls tried to kill. Best friend to Lilly Kane, the girl he had killed. How did she figure it out? Was it true she was sleeping with Logan Echolls? Was she sleeping with Aaron Echolls like Lilly had? The questions and rumors made Veronica's head spin.

Of course all that had been before Keith Mars died from complications from his injuries, So much for the doctor who had said he would be fine with time. Now that's what they were saying Veronica needed, time.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: With Time  
Author: Cole  
Pairing/Character: LoVe  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Veronica thinks over what the murder case has cost her which is more than she ever imagined.  
Spoilers/Warnings: 1x22 some swearing  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Veronica Mars. Just some clean old fun while I'm waiting with baited breath for next season!

Authors note:

I want to thank everyone for all the feedback. I know I screwed up on some of the names and I fixed it as soon as it was pointed out to me.

Gardener: Thanks especially for your review; I really appreciated the constructive criticism. About the Kane's though, I know it's a major crime, or at least I do now LOL. I just can't see The Kane's going to prison next season, I know some fics have them doing that but I can't see it.

Chapter 2

Logan knew it was a good thing he had walked away from veronica. Trust had been the issue; he had told her that while she stood in front of him with bruises and scratches on various parts of her body. He had told her that knowing her father was in the hospital because his father had tried to kill both veronica and her father a year and a half after his father had killed Lilly. He had told her that she didn't trust him that she didn't know how to trust and all those things were still true. He still kept those thoughts in his head even though the only thing Logan wanted to do every moment of every day was to go to her and be with her. He didn't though because his father had done one last thing for him, he had killed Keith Mars. Screw being able to trust him there was no way that Veronica would ever be able to look at Logan again let alone trust him.

A reporter had stopped him outside the local liquor store. He hadn't left the house for days and never would if he hadn't run out of alcohol. He had worn sunglasses and a hat but it hadn't helped much, everyone knew is car, the only other option had been to drive his dad's and Logan was not about to do that. He had been trained to do two things with the press play to them or ignore them, granted he had never been very good at either but at that moment he had neither the energy nor the presence of mind to tell them exactly what he thought of them so ignoring it was or it was until one of them shouted out.

"Logan! Logan! Can you comment on Keith Mars's death?"

Logan had stopped dead in his tracks three feet from the door of the liquor store, an errand that had seemed so goddamn important only a moment before. He turned and faced the reporter. "What did you just say?"

The reporter, if you could call him that, smiled slightly at having gotten some sort of response from Logan. "Keith Mars died from his injuries this morning. Your father has been charged with his murder. Care to comment?"

Once upon a time Logan would have lunged at the reporter, he would have broken his camera and stomped off. Logan had no idea what if anything had changed but the only thing that came to his mind was Veronica whose father was now dead, murdered by his father. "I hope Aaron Echolls burns in hell." He said it quietly but meant every word. Logan ignored the rest of the reporters and their questions and went back to his car.

That had been over a week ago. Since then he'd been bombarded with phone calls, with paparazzi, and especially with his father's lawyers who wanted him to retract the statement he had made to the press and visibly stand by his father. Logan had told them to go hell and had refused to see them since.

Trina was standing by their father though; playing up to the press and trashing everyone Logan had ever cared about his mother, Duncan, Lilly and especially Veronica.

Logan had gone to Keith Mars's funeral. He had stayed in the background, not wanting to take away from the service. There were already paparazzi there and the last thing Veronica needed was to see him. He had bought another car, something much more understated. The paparazzi hadn't figured out he had a new car yet which helped with his new hobby or more accurately his new obsession, stalking Veronica Mars.

The funeral had been a spectacle. The whole town had turned out supposedly to bid farewell to the man that had not only saved Veronica Mars but had helped catch Lilly Kane's real murderer, Veronica knew though that no one in town save the people that had always stood by her dad didn't care about her father. The Kane's had even come, although Duncan didn't sit with his parents. Veronica had wanted a private service but it was hard to keep anything private in Neptune. The people that mattered most to Veronica and her dad had come and to Veronica that was all that mattered. Her mother didn't show, not that she really expected her to. Veronica knew she was probably still out spending the money she stole. She had sat with Wallace and Alicia and felt bad watching them, wanting to reach out to them but not having the slightest clue how.

She had moved home after the funeral. Alicia had protested, Wallace had protested but she had done it anyway. She needed to be alone, to sort things out but most of all she wanted to be near her dad. She knew various people checked up on her Weevil and Wallace seemed to take turns. She dealt with lawyers, hospital bills which had been mysteriously paid; her father's will and waited for some sort of feeling to return.

He wasn't really stalking her, at least not in your creepy break into your house and try on your clothing kind of way, although watching Veronica that is how he felt sometimes. She was at least getting out; she took Backup for walks on the beach and went to her dad's office. He knew what she was doing functioning but not actually dealing with anything, not that he could say he was any better.

Money wasn't a problem. Not that it had ever been but it surprised him that nothing had really changed. Aaron was in jail without bail; apparently even he was innocent until proven guilty. Trina had taken up permanent residence at the house; Aaron had appointed her his temporary babysitter. The parades of lawyers were extremely well paid and one of their flunkies always seemed to be around.

He saw Wallace and Weevil at various times looking out for Veronica themselves; it made him relieved and jealous all at the same time to know that other people were looking out for her. But most of all he stayed away from her. Or at least he did until the night when Veronica Mars broke.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: With Time  
Author: Cole  
Pairing/Character: LoVe  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Veronica thinks over what the murder case has cost her which is more than she ever imagined.  
Spoilers/Warnings: 1x22 some swearing  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Veronica Mars. Just some clean old fun while I'm waiting with baited breath for next season

Authors note:

I got this from a timeline discussion over at the TWoP Forums.

June 1987 to September 1987  
Veronica is born. Leo is surprised that Veronica is only 17. (1.11 Silence of the Lambs)  
Since Lilly was alive at the time of Veronica's sweet 16 birthday party, it means Veronica was born before October 3, 1987. (1.1 Pilot)

Since they never mentioned her birthday at all during the year her birthday must between

June and September

Also I don't know anything about wills or insurance or how any of that actually works so just go with it and ignore and mistakes in that regard. Other than that though please do tell me if there is something I can improve on.

Thank you all again for your replies they really help. Sorry this took a little longer to get out. Better late than never right?

Also if anyone can help me post over at Veronica Mars Fiction. I would so appreciate it. I figured out how to do the live journal but I'm challenged and can't transfer it to VM Fiction.

Chapter 3

Veronica didn't finish the school year she had had a couple weeks of classes and exams left. The classes didn't really matter she already knew the material and Alicia had arranged for Veronica to make up the exams at the end of the summer school session. Not that she was worried about passing, she had always been good at school and it was the last thing that was on her mind.

Other matters had been on her mind though, like waiting for her 18th birthday so she could have access to everything in her fathers will. There had been two surprises there, Lianne hadn't been mentioned and her dad had had a small life insurance policy. Had Veronica not been weeks away from her 18th birthday, she would have gone to live with a guardian or been subjected to the system and the money would have been put into a trust. Wallace's mom and Cliff had greased some wheels on the guardian issue though and Veronica had just put off signing the paperwork on the policy. The policy wasn't much but it would last her until after she graduated if she was careful. Of course that would be after she paid her dad's hospital bill. Her car had been a rite off and the insurance check was in the mail. She was driving her dad's car so that check had gone directly into the bank. She had managed to pay the rent on both the apartment and the office with it. She was able to feed herself, not that she felt very hungry, and she still had a little left over.

Veronica had not gone to Aaron Echolls arraignment. Reporters were the last thing she needed. She knew that Aaron Echolls hadn't gotten bail and that he was up on various charges including two murder charges. She was the D.A.'s star witness after all. Veronica felt surprisingly empty about Aaron finally being caught and arrested. She had worked for the past year for just this outcome but if she hadn't of forced things, if she had just let things be than her father would be alive.

On July 22 2005 Veronica Mars turned 18. She celebrated by going down to her father's lawyers office to officially sign papers that had her inherit what apparently her father's life had been worth. After making a stop at the bank she went to the hospital to pay her father's bill.

"What do you mean it's been paid?" Veronica demanded.

"Ms. Mars, as I have told you twice now, the account was paid in full on May 23 2005." The accounts worker smiled at the girl in front of her a bit irritated at having to explain something more than once and went back to her paperwork. When Ms. Mars doesn't move she looks back up at her pointedly. "Will there be anything else?"

Veronica doesn't respond, instead she gets up from her chair and left the too white room.

Most people in this world can't remember the day, the moment that they lost there innocence, their trust in people the moment they became jaded. For most people it takes years, things happening daily or weekly that they can't specifically pin down when they look back over the years.

Veronica Mars remembers, she knows when where and what time. Of course there was more than one time but she remembers each instance. Sometimes she wishes she could forget; go back to trusting people, trusting herself. She hasn't the faintest idea how to though. She knows she doesn't trust people; shouldn't that make it easier to fix make it easier to change? No matter how much she wants to fix herself, to change herself she can't. She's Veronica Mars, something will always happen, something will always be out there waiting for her. Taunting her, "we didn't get you this time but we're here we're not going anywhere, we'll get you next time. So don't get comfortable, don't fall in love and don't trust."

She can feel her father watching her, if she turns around he'll have just waltzed in returning from getting yet another bail jumper saying "who's your daddy?" he'll smile and tell her they're barbequing tonight. She can feel his eyes penetrating into the back of her head. The eerie feeling sweeps her body from top to bottom waiting for the words to come out of his mouth because she knows he's there. She doesn't turn around though because she also knows that he's not there, and never will be again.

She doesn't see her dad they way she used to see Lilly. She doesn't see anybody the way she used to see Lilly including Lilly. The last time she saw Lilly in her dream Lilly had told she had to know how things were going to be from now on. She didn't know that meant she'd never see Lilly again. It makes sense though, Lilly's at peace and it's not like she doesn't know who killed her father. That should make it easier, shouldn't it? Somehow it doesn't.

She has no idea how long she's been on the beach with Backup crying and watching the sun set when Logan approaches her. "I got my birthday present. I have to say I was surprised that Aaron Echolls paid for my father's hospital bill seeing as how he killed him and all." She says not looking at him.

Logan recoils as if he's been slapped, somewhere in his mind he thinks he has been he's face is stinging like he has been. "I paid it, I thought it was the least I could do."

"With your daddy's money?" veronica asks bitterly. She is still sitting in the sand with arms wrapped around her knees Backup lying beside her. She finally looks up at Logan.

"I thought it was… fitting." Logan tells her sitting down in front of her.

Veronica finally looks at him. "So I see you've finally decided to speak to me instead of just following me. Let me guess you were sitting your car, saw me sitting here for God knows how long and got worried?

"Something like that." Logan answers as he leans back into the sand.

"Do you mind telling me who the hell you are because whoever this is it isn't you?" Veronica practically yells as she dusts the sand off of her self and stands up.

"What does that mean?" Logan asks also getting up.

"It means that Logan Echolls doesn't follow the girl he doesn't trust and doesn't want anymore around just because his daddy killed hers. You don't want me? Fine, than don't follow me. Let me process, let me try to get on with my life. The only thing you've been doing for the past six weeks is to wait and see what I'm doing."

Finally, finally Logan feels something for the first time since he heard that Keith Mars was dead, only it wasn't the emotion he wanted. It was anger. "What exactly were you expecting? I mean how exactly was I suppose to act after my father was arrested for sleeping with and killing my girlfriend and then trying to kill you and killing your father? Was I supposed to rally to my father's side? Maybe do the talk shows with Trina? I mean really what would you have me do?"

"You were supposed to hate me for destroying your family, or love me and never leave my side. You were supposed to lose yourself in umpteen bottles of JD or never touch the stuff again. You were supposed to return to 09ers like nothing happened or never speak to any of them again. I have no idea what I expected you to do Logan but I never thought you would just roll over and take this." Veronica tells him as she turns and begins to walk away.

"I must have missed it when they erected a soapbox for you so you could let all of us peons know how we should handle things perfectly like the "great Veronica Mars." You don't handle things or confront people, you run away and hide. Did it ever occur to you in all this grand thinking that you've done that if you had stuck around that night you found the camera in the pool house that I might have been with you, that we could have figured this all out together?" Logan throws his words at her, like he used to do; he aims and waits for them to hit their targets.

Veronica slowly turns around and he can see the tears in her eyes and he instantly feels guilty.

"I don't handle things perfectly Logan. Haven't you heard? Veronica Mars is a train wreck." She smiled slightly and then turns again and heads with Backup to her car.

Wallace is there when she gets home. He has a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and quite the selection from the video store. She smiles at him remembering how she once told him that there was no problem that couldn't be solved with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. It hadn't been true then and it wasn't now.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: With Time  
Author: Cole  
Pairing/Character: LoVe  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Veronica thinks over what the murder case has cost her which is more than she ever imagined.  
Spoilers/Warnings: 1x22 some swearing  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Veronica Mars. Just some clean old fun while I'm waiting with baited breath for next season

Thank you all so much for all the replies! Keep them coming. ;-)

I don't know anything about wills or insurance or how any of that actually works so just go with it and ignore and mistakes in that regard. Other than that though please do tell me if there is something I can improve on.

Also if anyone can help me post over at Veronica Mars Fiction. I would so appreciate it. I figured out how to do the live journal but I'm challenged and can't transfer it to VM Fiction

Chapter 4

If Veronica and Duncan had been the "sickly sweet IT" couple of Neptune High, the couple that makes you sick because they're so in love with other than Logan and Lilly and been the "gossip IT" couple that people loved to talk about. They were always having big dramatic fights or over the top displays of affection. Lilly was never shy and always showed you exactly how she felt. They had broken up and made up more times than Logan could count, but they had loved each other. Logan had known it was over when he had seen Lilly and Veronica at the car wash. For some reason he had just known but he had still loved Lilly and he had continued to love her after she had died.

Logan had been lying in his car with the radio on when the news came on. At first he thought is was just the alcohol but as he listened the words sunk further and further into his brain. Lilly Kane's murderer caught… Aaron Echolls… had an affair with the victim… attempted murder off Veronica and Keith Mars. Lilly had slept with his father; his father had gone after Veronica and her father.

Logan had filed away the information about Lilly and his father needing to make sure Veronica was all right. It wasn't until the next day when everywhere he looked he saw his father and Lilly.

He had loved Lilly but he was seriously beginning to doubt if she ever loved him. So he had dealt with this wonderful information the way he had seen his mother deal with everything in her life. The way he had been taught to deal with things. Violence and alcohol. At least that was until He found out Keith Mars was dead. After that he didn't need Alcohol to feel numb, he could do that all on his own.

It was easier, shutting down, he shut the world out. It was something his mother would have done; it was something his mother had done. As much as he loved his mother he hated the weakness in her even more. It was one of the reasons he wanted to believe she was alive, believe that she finally found some strength but she hadn't.

It was a week later while Veronica was cleaning yet again when Wallace had burst in. He looked at her trying to figure out if she had heard or not. Veronica looked at him knowing this particular look. "Whatever it is just say it Wallace."

"Your boy just grew a back bone." Was all he said as he turned on the T.V.

It didn't take long to find a channel that was covering the story.

"What kind of impact will this have on Aaron Echolls case Marsha?'

"It's hard to say at this point but it's bound to be in the minds of any potential jurors.

Filing for emancipation on its own says a lot but the allegations of abuse that Logan Echolls has laid against his father will defiantly go against his credibility if they are found to be true."

Veronica shut off the T.V. "well he defiantly did something."

It had taken Veronica three hours to find Logan. He was staying at the least likely place, or the most likely depending on how you looked at it. She knew she shouldn't go to him. He didn't want her, he had made that clear that night on her front step. Or at least that was what Veronica had thought until she found out he had paid her father's hospital bill. Now she was just confused. If there was one thing she didn't like it was being confused.

"You know when I told you not to lie down and take it I wasn't suggesting you out yourself to the entire world."

Logan stared at Veronica through the open motel room door. "While you know me, I don't do anything if I can't make a mess of it."

"Funny I thought that was me." Veronica told him walking past him into the motel room and sitting down on the bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

Logan began straightening things around his room not looking at Veronica. "I've got some money my mother left me. It should kick in once a judge signs the emancipation papers and…"

"I didn't mean about that." Veronica interrupted him.

Logan was quiet for a moment and then turned to look at her. "I know. I didn't leave anything important Veronica. From where I'm standing you lost a hell of lot more."

"Logan, that day at the beach… I…" Veronica started.

Logan gave her a smirk. "Don't tell me you're really going to apologize? When you were actually right? That will never do Ronnie; think about your street cred."

Veronica smiled slightly adopting his tone. "You're admitting I was right?"

"Don't let it go to your head." He said softly.

"Well I guess I can repay the favor then, you were right too."

"Of course I was, when?" he asked sitting down beside her.

Veronica rolled her eyes at his attempt of a joke and then looked down at her hands. "That night you came to my house when you said I don't know how to trust. I don't…" Veronica looked up at Logan. "But I'm willing to learn."

"I might be able to help you with that." Logan told her taking her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: With Time  
Author: Cole  
Pairing/Character: LoVe  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Veronica thinks over what the murder case has cost her which is more than she ever imagined.  
Spoilers/Warnings: 1x22 some swearing  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Veronica Mars. Just some clean old fun while I'm waiting with baited breath for next season!

Authors note: Thanks so much all your reply's here's the last chapter. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

It occurred to Veronica how oddly human it was that she and Logan had both lost everything yet they had handled it in completely different ways. Logan Echolls would never be anyone's poster boy for mental health but he wasn't afraid to trust her, or at least he hadn't been. He still wasn't she thought, he was tentative, they both were. When Logan had told her that he would help her learn to trust, he did just that, he attempted to prove himself. Not that Veronica thought he needed to but he had been very serious when they had discussed it. Telling her that it was important he show her who he was and who he wasn't and Veronica knew he was thinking of Aaron when he said this.

They spent time together, Logan would show up at her apartment with breakfast and she would drag him along on her walks with Backup. They went to the Kane estate together to break out Duncan from parental obligations and the three of them drove around ending up at the beach. They toasted Lilly even though there had been so much about her that they hadn't known, that nobody had known. They toasted Lilly even though her death had left them questioning what they did know about her and what they knew about themselves. They toasted to each other realizing that they had all lost too much over the past two years, they were different people and it should be enough for them to move on, but late at night when they were alone it wasn't.

When school started the rumors began. Logan, Veronica, and Duncan were together… in every sense of the word.

Maybe it was because they were always together or because both Duncan and Logan were in love with Veronica and were fiercely protective of her. Or maybe it was because it made people uncomfortable for the son of a murderer to be friends with the brother of the girl he murdered and the daughter of the man he had killed.

They all still did their normal things. Duncan was student council president, still on the paper, still had a bright future. Veronica still worked cases for clients that came to her and she still hung out with Wallace. Logan was still a jackass that mouthed off to too many people to often.

They became even closer during Aaron's trial all of them staying at Veronica's apartment much to Celeste Kane's dismay but by that time both Logan and Duncan had turned 18 and Duncan wasn't nearly as accommodating to his parents as he used to be.

They breathed a sigh of relief when Aaron was found guilty but it was one filled with regret, for Lilly, Keith and Logan.

The rumors that had never really gone away came back full swing when Veronica took both Duncan and Logan as her prom dates. Lilly would have loved it. They danced the night away before escaping into the night in a waiting limo.

Duncan and veronica discussed their relationship just once three weeks before Duncan left for Yale. They sat and talked about the boy and girl they had once been and weren't anymore. Unable to open doors that had been closed so long ago Veronica kissed Duncan on the forehead before going to Logan and letting him know she was ready to trust.

Logan and Veronica left Neptune together both going to attend UCLA both on loans and budgets from the money they had left.

It wasn't until seven years later that they all returned. Veronica an in demand photographer and Logan of all things a stock broke; he had been drawn to it for its similar thrill to gambling. They had married the year before with Duncan as the best man and Wallace giving Veronica away. Wallace who was married himself with two little girls and was himself now a Private investigator having caught the bug from veronica.

They were meeting Duncan to commemorate the tenth anniversary of Lilly's death. Duncan had of course had attended Yale just the way his parents had wanted but surprisingly he had dropped out in his third year. He had traveled aimlessly for over a year often stopping over at Logan and Veronica's before publishing his first book the month that Logan and Veronica graduated.

They met on the beach with champagne because Lilly would have demanded that even ten years after her death the fabulousness of her needed to be celebrated.


End file.
